La fille du Telmarin
by Maeli'claire
Summary: Caspian IX et sa femme, rois et reines de Narnia adoptèrent un enfant un an après la naissance de Caspian X. Voilà l'histoire de cette fille d'Eve anglaise, Abbygail.
1. Rencontre dans les bois

C'était une belle journée de printemps. Les arbres étaient d'un vert éclatant et l'herbe était parsemé de fleurs multicolores, embaumant toute la forêt. Le doux clapotis de l'eau résonnait et le soleil rayonnait. Quelques oiseaux sifflaient des mélodies entraînantes et Rixenda se sentait mieux que jamais. Elle aimait les promenades à cheval et s'arrangeait pour en faire le plus souvent possible, avec qui que se soit. Son époux, le roi Caspian IX, étant occupée, elle était venue seule, avec son cheval préféré, Nacre, un bel étalon blanc et qui avait une crinière si douce que Rixenda ne pouvait s'empêcher de passer ses mains dedans. Elle se baladait donc tranquillement dans Narnia quand une femme surgit devant son cheval et la fit s'arrêter.

Son visage pâle et creusé, montrait sa fatigue et elle ne semblait plus pouvoir tenir sur ses deux jambes. Elle tenait dans ses bras des couvertures, du moins quelque chose emballé dans des couvertures.

-Votre Majesté...gémit la femme. Oh, votre Majesté.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Rixenda

-J'implore votre pardon mais j'avais besoin de vous voir.

-Allons, allons, asseyez-vous, vous semblez épuisée.

Elles s'assirent toutes deux sur de la mousse pendant que Nacre mangeait de l'herbe fraiche.

-Maintenant, racontez-moi tout. D'où venez vous ? Vous n'êtes assurément pas telmarine.

-Oh, non, votre Majesté. Je viens d'Angleterre, répondit la pauvre femme

-D'En Gleutere ? Quel est donc ce pays ?

-C'est un pays lointain, votre Majesté, où la magie n'existe pas. J'y suis venue quand j'étais petite et j'y suis restée un peu. Puis je suis retournée chez moi. Et enfin, je suis revenue. Cela fait huit mois que je tente de survivre ici.

-Mais quel âge avez-vous ?

-J'ai 18 ans, Votre Majesté.

Rixenda retint un cri de surprise. La tristesse et la pauvreté de la jeune femme la viellissaient de vingt ans au moins et la reine ressentit au plus profond d'elle un désespoir immense de savoir que cette femme dépérissait dans _son _royaume.

-Oh, je suis si désolée ! S'exclama-t-elle. Venez donc au château, vous mangerez à votre faim et vous vous laverez et vous reposerez.

-Vous êtes si bonne, votre Majesté... Mais je ne mérite pas cet honneur. Promettez-moi seulement quelque chose.

-Tout ce que vous voudrez, assura la reine

Elle lui tendit les couvertures, qui en fait, étaient un bébé emmailloté dans des draps.

-Prenez-la et protégez-la. J'aimerais qu'elle ait des parents, un toit, de la nourriture.

Rixenda ne pensa pas à son mari, à son fils d'un an, aux commérages, elle répondit :

-Bien sûr. Je chérirais cet enfant comme ma propre fille.

Alors la jeune femme la remercia de longues minutes et partit dans le cœur de la forêt. La reine regarda l'enfant. C'était un petit bébé, âgé de quelques semaines, tout au plus. Elle ressentit en la voyant la necessité de la protéger. Et quand elle revint au château, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissait même pas son nom. Alors elle enleva les draps et vit écrit sur ceux-ci « Abbygail ».

Ce fut ce jour-ci que le royaume de Narnia accueilli une deuxième héritière, après son frère Caspian X, le dernier enfant de Caspian IX et Rixenda .


	2. Je suis Abbygail

Abbygail. Il paraît que c'est très commun en Angleterre mais ici, quand je dis mon prénom, les gens me regardent avec les yeux écarquillés. Puis ils se reprennent. Parce-que, quand-même, je suis princesse. Et une princesse, on ne la regarde pas comme ça. On se baisse, on s'agenouille, on s'incline, on l'appelle « Votre Majesté » et on lui fait des compliments. On lui ment, on fait des courbettes pour mieux la critiquer dans son dos, on lui cache la vérité. On la prend pour un petit animal perdu et fragile, qui ne sait pas réfléchir et aime les belles toilettes plus que tout. On parle politique, géographie, rhétorique et armes avec le prince mais on discute robes, bijoux, recettes de minceur avec sa sœur. On lui apprend à metter la table, à séduire et à envoyer des messages avec un éventail tandsi-ce que le prince monte à cheval et tire à l'arc.

Heureusement, un homme fait exception à la règle : le professeur Cornelius. Il m'enseigne la même chose qu'à Caspian. Pas de différences, pas de sexisme, il me considère aussi intelligente que lui. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'adore les cours qu'il nous enseigne. Caspian aussi, surtout parce-que quelques fois, nous nous évadons la nuit et parlons de l'ancien temps, de l'âge d'or de Narnia, quand les rois Peter et Edmund et les reines Susan et Lucy dirigeaient un Narnia peuplé de créatures toutes droit venues des légendes et d'animaux parlants. Mais nous devons le faire en cachette, à cause de notre oncle, Miraz. Depuis la mort de notre père, quand nous étions petits et de notre mère, peu après, nous vivons avec notre oncle et sa femme, Prunaprismia. Je ne les ai vraiment jamais aimé, Caspian non plus d'ailleurs mais je crois que je l'ai compris bien avant lui. Petit, il avait le droit de faire à peu près tout ce qu'il voulait, parce-qu'il était – et qu'il est toujours, d'ailleurs – l'héritier. Alors qu'on m'apprenait à coudre, à bien parler, qu'on m'habillait comme une poupée alors que mon seul désir était de monter à cheval et de me battre.

Je ne suis pas du genre à me plaindre tout le temps, bien au contraire seulement je trouve très injuste le fait que je ne sois pas considérée comme héritière à part entière. Apparement, c'est parce-que je suis une fille. Pourtant, Susan La Douce et Lucy La Vaillante furent reines – et quelles reines ! Je pense plutôt que c'est parce-que Miraz continue à penser que nous ne sommes pas du même sang. Nous ne le sommes pas – je n'ai aucun lien biologique avec lui – mais il devrait faire comme mes parents et me traiter comme sa nièce. Quoique, je ne le traite pas non plus comme mon oncle. Je veux dire, on apprécie son oncle, non ? Peut-être – sans doute – que je me pose trop de questions. Les trois sœurs qui s'occupent de moi – Issila, Eléonora et Tillida, des grandes-cousines de ma tante – auraient dit « C'est normal, une fille se pose beaucoup de questions ». Je leur aurais rétorqué : « Pourquoi ? Parce-qu'une fille n'a que ça à faire ? Parce-qu'un garçon ne sait pas penser ? Vos réflexions sont sexistes, stéréotypées et scandaleuses ! ». Elles auraient soupiré et je serais partie en trombe. J'aurais rejoint mon frère, qui s'entraînerait à cheval et j'en aurais sellé un moi-même, puis je l'aurais monté au grand galop, sans faire attention aux trois vielles gâteuses qui me servent de préceptrices.

J'adore monter à cheval. C'est un de mes plus grand plaisir, et mon frère adore ça aussi. J'ai le souvenir de promenades à cheval, accrochée à ma mère tandis-ce-que Caspian partageait le cheval de notre père – lui aussi nommé Caspian – à travers champs et bois, sur le sable, dans les prairies – le bonheur.

Mon frère me dit souvent que je monte comme un homme. C'est parce-que je déteste porter des robes quand je suis à cheval. Alors j'emprunte certains vêtements de notre écuyer, Mastrit, qui a le même gabarit que moi. Etrangement, il n'a jamais été puni. Mais j'en suis plutôt ravie, c'est un gentil garçon. Et j'aime le fait qu'il ne se pose jamais de questions sur les conséquences de ses actes – il m'aide, c'est tout. Cas' prétend que Mastrit est amoureux de moi. C'est complètement faux. D'accord, Mastrit est beau - mince avec des yeux marrons chaud et des cheveux bouclés châtain sombre – et jeune – il a l'âge de Cas', un an de plus que moi – et il est très sympathique, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que… enfin bref. Je sais que ma réflexion ne tient pas debout – j'explique ci-dessus pourquoi _moi_ je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, ce qui n'est pas ce que mon frère dit – mais je ne suis pas la meilleure diplomate du monde non plus. Et puis, Mastrit est mon meilleur ami, avec mon frère – nous sommes les trois seuls adolescents du château – et il n'essaye pas de me bourrer le crâne de commentaires selon lesquels une jeune fille ne monte pas à cheval, fait la révérence avec grâce – même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi je devrais apprendre à faire la révérence alors que je suis en haut de la pyramide : j'ai plus de puissance que mon oncle, il est grand seigneur et je suis princesse – sait se maquiller pour séduire ses prétendants – des prétendants ? où ça ? je n'en vois guère par ici – etc.

Sinon, la vie au château, ça va. Je ne vais pas me plaindre, je suis riche, j'ai un lit magnifique, un meilleur ami (Mastrit) super et mon frère est le garçon le plus fantastique du monde. Certains frères et sœurs se détestent – je me souviens de Papa et Miraz quand j'étais petite – mais Cas' et moi nous adorons. C'est un garçon super – sympa, drôle, gentil, tolérant… Certaines de mes préceptrices ont des petites-filles, ou petites-nièces qui habitent à une centaine de lieues d'ici et qui viennent quelque fois. Ce sont des petites pestes venimeuses qui adorent se moquer de mes cheveux roux et de mes taches de rousseur. Mais ça, ça va. Le pire c'est qu'à chaque fois et je dis bien _à chaque fois _ qu'elles viennent, elles se permettent de parler de mon frère devant moi. Oh, elles ne disent rien de méchant sur lui – c'est bien ça le problème. Je vous retranscris leur dialogue (coupé, sinon ça aurait occupé quinze pages) de la dernière fois qu'elles sont venues.

Drazelle : Tu as vu Caspian, aujourd'hui ?

Morrna : Oui ! Oh…il est encore plus beau que la dernière fois.

Azéphie : Il est si séduisant, avec ses cheveux soyeux et ses yeux magnifiques.

Bétiphia : Oh…ses yeux… on a l'impression qu'ils vous sondent.

Moi : Et bien, je n'espère pas qu'ils vous sondent. Déjà que vous êtes laide à l'extérieur alors si jamais il venait à vous sonder l'intérieur, je crois que ça serait une catastrophe.

Bétiphia (faisant semblant de ne pas m'avoir entendu) : Avez-vous ouï quelqu'un ?

Drazelle (jouant le jeu) : Non, très chère. Je n'ai rien ouï.

Morrna : Vos oreilles vous jouent des tours. Nous sommes seules, toutes les quatre, dans cet antichambre.

Moi : En réalité, c'est _mon_ antichambre.

Azéphie : Je vois ce que vous voulez dire, Bétiphia, mes oreilles sifflent. Mais revenons au prince.

Drazelle : Oh ! Caspian !Il est si beau. Si je pouvais, je l'épouserais sur le champ !

Bétiphia : N'oubliez pas, très chère, que ma famille est plus réputée que la vôtre auprès du Roi et donc du Prince.

Moi : Miraz n'est pas roi.

Bétiphia : C'est cela, c'est cela. Donc, je disais… oui, ma famille est plus réputée que la vôtre chère Drazelle. N'oubliez pas que ma grand-mère, Eléonora, est celle qui sauva autrefois la Reine Prunaprismia de la noyade.  
Moi : Prunaprimia n'est pas reine.

Drazelle : C'est cela, c'est cela. Poursuivez ma chère.

Bétiphia : Tout cela pour vous dire que si Caspian doit se marier, je serais le premier parti.

Azéphie Chère Bétiphia, avez-vous oublié que ce fut ma grande-tante Tillida qui présenta Le Roi Miraz à sa Reine.

Moi ( me levant, furieuse, de mon fauteuil) : MIRAZ N'EST PAS ROI ET ET PRUNAPRISMIA N'EST PAS REINE, COMBIEN DE FOIS FAUDRA-T'IL VOUS LE REPETER ? LES ROI ET REINE DE NARNIA ETAIENT MON PERE ET MA MERE ET MIRAZ N'EST RIEN ! Maintenant, sortez de mon antichambre sur le champ. Je vous rappelle que je suis princesse et que vous n'êtes que des campagnardes de passage. Et jamais Caspian ne se mariera avec vous parce-que vous êtes d'odieuses vipères et que vous ne le connaissez même pas. Je le connais, c'est mon frère. Alors arrêtez de me parler comme ça.

Bétiphia, Azelle et Azéphie rigolent.

Caspian débarque

Caspian : Ca va, Abby ? Oh, je vois, vous êtes encore là, vous ?  
Les Quatre Débiles : Votre Altesse…

Moi : C'est bizarre. Vous l'appelez « Votre Altesse » mais vous me méprisez.

Cas' : Ecoutez. Vous n'êtes que d'affreuses pestes et je vous déteste. Maintenant, vous allez vous excuser auprès de ma sœur de suite.

Les Quatre Cruches : Nous implorons votre pardon, Altesse.

Moi : Partez hors de mon antichambre.

C'est généralement toujours comme ça. Je déteste qu'un homme arrive à régler quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à régler mais quand c'est Caspian, ça ne me pose aucun problème. Normal, c'est mon frère.

En parlant de problème, je sens que je vais mourir d'angoisse. Cas' n'a encore rien compris car le professeur Cornelius et moi essayons de diminuer les dégâts mais je vais essayer de résumer la situation : mon oncle est Grand Seigneur depuis la mort de mon père, puis celle de ma mère. Caspian est encore en vie parce-que Miraz n'a pas d'héritier. Je suppose que c'est également la raison pour laquelle je suis vivante. Cela, Caspian ne le sais pas. Miraz ne lui a pas dit. Il ne nous l'a pas dit non plus mais, voyez-vous, le professeur Cornelius est d'une intelligence hors du commun.

La seule chose que Cas' sait, c'est que Prunaprismia est enceinte. Et c'est là la source de mon angoisse. Si jamais elle accouche d'un fils, je sais ce qui se passera. Et j'en ai très peur.


	3. La fuite

Chapitre 2 : La fuite

Le soir, vers 22, le professeur Cornelius vient me réveiller dans ma chambre puis part réveiller Caspian. Nous allons observer les étoiles. J'adore nos explorations car nous ne faisons pas d'astronomie. En fait, la tour sur laquelle nous allons est éloignée du château et on n'entend rien. C'est là que notre précepteur nous conte les histoires d'antan.

-Aujourd'hui, nous déclare-t-il, je vais vous raconter l'histoire des Pevensie.

-Mais nous la connaissons, rétorque Caspian

-Vous connaissez leur règne, je veux vous raconter leur venue à Narnia, telle qu'ils l'ont eux-mêmes écrite, dans le Grand Livre des Rois et Reines de Narnia.

-Je ne connais pas ce livre, je déclare

-C'est normal. Il est transmis aux rois et reines. Votre père m'en a fait don. Il m'a fait promettre de vous le donner.

-Il vous connaissait ? s'exclame Caspian. Mais, vous êtes venu ici parce-que ma nourrice a été renvoyée.

-C'est le cas. Mais votre père savait que vous auriez besoin d'un précepteur et il m'a fait signer une promesse. La promesse de vous enseigner _tout_ ce que je sais. Et à vous deux. Je l'ai gardé précieusement – je l'ai toujours d'ailleurs, et un jour je vous le donnerai. Enfin, je vais vous conter cette histoire

« Peter, Susan, Edmund et Lucy Pevensie étaient quatre enfants (ou adolescents) qui habitaient Londres, en Angleterre.

-En Gleu-taire ? je m'exclame

-En Angleterre. C'est un pays, dans un autre monde. Un monde sans magie, avec seulement des fils et des filles d'Eve.

-Comme ici, résume Caspian

-Oui, mais c'est encore différent. Je ne comprends pas vraiment les différences, mais c'est différent.

« Enfin, dans ce monde, en Angleterre, dans la ville de Londres, il y avait la guerre et les enfants étaient menacés. Leur mère les envoya donc chez un professeur, à la campagne.

Caspian et moi nous asseyons, captivés.

Le professeur reprend :

-Les enfants partirent donc chez ce professeur. Et un jour, alors qu'ils jouaient à se cacher, Lucy, la plus jeune, entra dans une armoire. Là, elle découvrit Narnia. C'était à l'époque un Narnia enneigé et glacé. Elle rencontra un faune nommé Mr Tumnus, qui l'invita chez lui. Le problème, c'était que le sieur Tumnus avait peur. En effet, Jadis, la Sorcière Blanche, qui s'autoproclamait reine de Narnia et qui régnait avec tyrannie, avait ordonné la capture de tout humain trouvé à Narnia. En effet, une prophétie, dont je ne me rappelle plus les paroles, avait prédit que la fin du règne de Jadis et que le début de la paix à Narnia arriveraient quand deux fils d'Adam et deux filles d'Eve seraient assis sur les quatre trônes de Cair Paravel.

« Donc, le sieur Tumnus l'invita dans sa demeure et lui offrit à manger et à boire. Puis, il lui joua de la musique narnienne, une berceuse très douce et magnifique. Seulement, ce que Lucy ne savait pas, c'était que cette musique était soporifique. Elle s'endormit rapidement mais se réveilla rapidement aussi. Et le sieur lui expliqua tout : Jadis, ses ordres et qu'il était en train de la kidnapper. Lucy, et c'est compréhensible, eut très peur. Et le sieur se rendit compte que ce qu'il faisait était mal. Alors il décida d'aider la demoiselle. Il la reconduisit à côté du réverbère où il l'avait trouvé et elle retourna chez elle grâce à l'armoire.

« Mais, là où elle habitait, la magie n'existait pas. Et Lucy était jeune, alors personne ne la crut et ses frères et sœur refusèrent d'en entendre parler plus longtemps. Le plus odieux avec elle était Edmund : il se moquait d'elle à longueur de journée. Et puis, une nuit, il la suivit dans l'armoire et découvrit Narnia. Cependant, il ne partit pas avec elle – il rencontra Jadis, qui l'ensorcela. Elle lui fit jurer de revenir avec Susan, Peter et Lucy, en lui offrant des loukoums enchantés et en lui proposant de devenir prince, puis roi. Edmund ne savait rien d'elle, c'était un garçon prétentieux et plus qu'ambitieux, alors il commença à adorer cette dame. Quand il revint, il ne raconta à personne sa rencontre avec la Sorcière et prétendit à Susan et Peter que Lucy mentait. Mais un jour, alors qu'ils tentaient d'échapper à leur gouvernante, ils se cachèrent dans l'armoire et entrèrent dans Narnia. Les aînés furent bien obligés de croire à l'existence de ce monde. Et ainsi commença l'histoire des Rois et Reines Peter, Susan, Edmund et Lucy.

-C'est tout ! s'écrie mon frère

-Je crois qu'il serait mieux pour nous d'aller nous coucher. Nous continuerons demain, répond le professeur Cornelius

Je l'entends murmurer

-Si toutefois nous sommes toujours en vie.

-Qu'avez-vous dit ? demande Cas'

-Rien, mon prince, que j'étais fatigué. Venez, je vais vous conduire à vos appartements.

Il me regarde d'un air entendu et nous amenons mon frère à sa chambre. Puis, nous partons dans la mienne. Mais je ne me couche pas. Le professeur Cornelius s'assoit dans un fauteuil et moi sur le bord de mon lit. Je ferme les portes à double tour, les volets et m'assure que personne n'erre dans les couloirs. Puis, je murmure :

-Quand accouchera-t-elle ?

-C'est sans doute pour demain, au mieux.

-Pensez-vous qu'elle puisse accoucher plus tôt ?

-C'est très probable. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à espérer que ce sera une fille, mais les médecins ont prédit un garçon.

-On doit le protéger, je lance (en chuchotant)

-Je le sais, Altesse. Mais il faut vous protéger aussi.

Il sort, et quelques minutes plus tard, il revient. Il a l'air effaré.

-Que se passe-t-il ? je demande

-Elle est en train d'avoir son bébé.

Je me prends la tête dans les mains. Je m'efforce de rester calme pour pouvoir réfléchir, mais avec la menace qui plane sur mon frère et moi, c'est dur.

-Professeur, dis-je après un moment. Nous devrions préparer des affaires au cas où.

Il part aux cuisines pendant que je mets dans une sacoche un dessin nous représentant Papa, Maman, Caspian et moi.

Je noue ensuite mes cheveux en une tresse serrée. Puis, j'enfile mon pantalon d'équitation – pauvres préceptrices, elles seraient horrifiées – et une chemise blanche. Si jamais un prince vient au monde cette nuit, il y a des armures au ré-de chaussée. Je pars ensuite sortir la jument de Caspian, Puella de ses écuries – mon cheval, Ocixe, est trop près des appartements de Miraz et Prunaprismia pour pouvoir la sortir discrètement. Mastrit arrive dans l'obscurité. Sans que je ne lui demande rien, il m'aide à sortir Puella.

-Je suppose que vous ne partez pas faire une promenade nocturne. Ce sera sûrement un garçon.

Il comprend tout.

-Il vaut toujours mieux se préparer, je réponds

-Vous allez me manquer.

-A moi aussi, dis-je froidement, tentant d'aller au plus vite et de ne pas me laisser envahir par mes émotions.

Evidemment que Mastrit me manquera. C'est mon meilleur ami et rien ne remplace les amis, mais j'ai d'autres choses à penser.

Un cri de douleur, déchirant et rauque, nous interrompt. C'est ma tante qui donne naissance à son héritier/héritière.

-Mastrit, pourriez-vous m'aider, je vous prie ?

-Bien sûr, vôtre Altesse. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Allez-vous informer sur l'accouchement.

Il part en trombe. Je crois que Cas' avait raison : Mastrit doit avoir un léger béguin pour moi. J'attends quinze minutes, en rongeant mes ongles et en observant la chambre de mon frère. J'ai tellement peur que j'ai du mal à respirer. Puis je m'efforce d'être courageuse. Les Pevensies étaient plus jeunes que moi – du moins Edmund et Lucy - lors de leur premier voyage, alors je n'ai aucune excuse. Je suis en train d'inspirer longuement quand Mastrit revient.

-Le bébé sortira d'une minute à l'autre.

Les cris s'intensifient et, même si je ne l'aime pas beaucoup, j'ai beaucoup de pitié pour Prunaprismia.

Je remonte dans mes appartements. Sur le lit, je trouve un livre, des vivres et un mot qui dit « Je suis parti prendre des nouvelles. Je reviens. Prenez ce livre dans votre sac, il vous appartient, à votre frère et vous, professeur Cornelius. »

C'est « Le Grand Livre des Rois et Reines de Narnia ». Quand je le prends, je me sens forte, puissante, comme jamais. J'ai l'impression d'être reconnue et importante. Rapidement, je mets le livre dans mon sac en cuir, puis j'y ajoute la nourriture que le professeur a mise dans un baluchon. Et je prends le plus important à mes yeux : mon épée.

Même si je n'ai pas de cours d'épée, je m'entraîne en cachette, avec Cas' et Mastrit. Mais si je la prends, c'est aussi parce-que cette épée est la chose la plus précieuse que j'ai. En effet, elle appartenait à ma mère, Rixenda. Elle s'en est servie lors de la bataille contre les géants, durant laquelle elle a tué le géant qui avait assassiné son père. C'est une arme magnifique et quand je la porte, je me sens heureuse. Je n'aime pas l'idée de tuer mais me battre à l'épée, j'adore ça. Autant que de monter à cheval, ce qui est peu dire.

Le professeur Cornelius revient et je comprends à son air que nos pires craintes se sont réalisées.

-C'est un fils, déclare-t-il

Je prends le baluchon, le sac, mon épée et prend une cape sombre qui me cache. Je suis le professeur à travers les couloirs déserts et sombres du château. Je cours presque – Glozelle est rapide. Quand nous arrivons dans la chambre de Cas', il dort. Heureusement, il ne ronfle pas. Quand le professeur pose sa main sur sa bouche, Caspian se débat puis, voyant qui est là, demande un répit de cinq minutes.

-Nous n'allons pas observer les étoiles encore ce soir, je souffle à mon frère

-Nous devons nous hâter, renchérit notre précepteur. Votre tante au eu _un fils_.

Caspian, inquiet, se dépêche. Il entre dans l'armoire de sa chambre par laquelle est passé le professeur Cornelius et se colle au trou de la serrure. J'entends les flèches des arbalètes siffler et je les devine massacrer le lit de Cas'.

Quand nous arrivons à l'armurerie, mon frère prend une armure, comme moi et son épée. Puis nous montons sur Puella, Caspian à l'avant, moi accroché à sa taille, derrière.

-Il faudra que vous soyez très prudent. Comme vous l'avez vu, Miraz a ordonné à ses hommes de vous tuer tous les deux. Et je suis sûr qu'il va bientôt savoir que vous êtes parti. Et avec votre cheval, qui plus est, déclare le professeur. Mon prince, votre sœur vous racontera tout.

-J'ai toujours détesté notre oncle.

Cornelius rit et nous donne un paquet

-J'ai passé des années à chercher cela. Ne l'utilisez que si vous courez un grave danger.

-Nous reverrons vous un jour ? je demande

-Je l'espère, votre Altesse.

-Fermez le pont-levis ! entendons-nous un garde dire

Nous partons à toute allure, en essayant d'échapper aux gardes de Miraz, avec cette peur affreuse et un paquet mystérieux.


	4. A travers la forêt

Chapitre 3 : A travers la forêt

Puella galope à toute vitesse, comme jamais dans ma vie je n'ai vu un cheval galoper. On dirait qu'elle a compris la gravité de la situation. Derrière nous, les chevaux de l'armée courent dans un vacarme épouvantable. A la tête des hommes, Glozelle. Même si c'est idiot, je me sens trahie. Je connais Glozelle depuis des années, quand je n'étais encore qu'un bébé, je me rappelle de lui. Il a toujours été là, au château et maintenant, il veut me tuer. Enfin, nous tuer.

-Je t'expliquerai, pour la fuite, je promets à Caspian

-J'ai déjà compris, me répond-il. Et on devrait économiser nos forces.

Je me serre à Caspian comme un noyé à sa bouée. J'ai peur de le lâcher, non parce-que je ne veux pas me faire mal mais parce-que je veux rester avec mon frère.

Puella traverse une rivière et nous nous retrouvons trempés. Ma cape et mon pantalon me collent, me faisant frissonner encore plus. Quand nous sortons de la rivière, je me retourne et vois l'armée de Glozelle pénétrer dans la rivière. Seulement – et heureusement pour nous – leurs chevaux sont beaucoup moins bien entrainés que Puella. Aussi, ils s'enfoncent et se noient. C'est un spectacle horrible et j'ai de la peine pour les chevaux mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir ce léger sentiment de soulagement.

La jument de mon frère galope sur les plaines et dans les champs. C'est magnifique, époustouflant même dans la nuit et je me promets de revenir quand tout sera fini. Si jamais tout finit un jour. Puella est au maximum de ses forces. Elle semble épuisée alors je suggère à Caspian de passer par les bois, car les soldats de Miraz en sont effrayés.

Nous partons donc dans la forêt, sillonnant entre les arbres et les rivières qui murmurent jusqu'à ce que nous comprenions qu'ils viennent malgré tout. C'est à ce moment que Cas' se retourne. Je fais de même et il se prend une branche. J'ai le temps de me baisser pour l'éviter mais je tombe quand même, déséquilibrée. J'aide Caspian à défaire son pied de la sangle et Puella s'échappe. Nous avons avec nous le baluchon, le sac et nos épées, le strict nécessaire. Je commence à me dire qu'on a peut-être une chance de s'en sortir quand deux créatures sortent d'une minuscule hutte. Les deux sont très petits et gros, avec une barbe aussi longue que celle du professeur Cornelius. C'est alors que j'entends les sabots des chevaux qui galopent et se rapprochent. Caspian est toujours allongée par terre. Je suis debout mais fatiguée et encore un peu sonnée par ma chute. Aussi, je n'ai pas l'impression que l'avenir proche soit une réussite : j'ai d'un côté des nains, des Narniens, sensés être éteints et armés et de l'autre une cavalerie qui veut nous tuer, Cas' et moi. Le premier nain, un blond, lance à son camarade :

-J'y vais ! Occupe-toi d'eux !

Le second nain, à la barbe et aux cheveux noirs parsemés de mèches grises, s'approche de nous, l'air féroce.

C'est alors que Caspian s'empare du paquet, l'ouvre, y trouve une trompe dans laquelle il souffle.

Puis le noir complet.

Je me réveille avec un mal de crâne terrible, dans un tout petit lit. Caspian est dans le lit en face du mien et paraît aussi déconcerté que moi. Puis tout me revient : Miraz, les nains, la trompe….

Je rampe jusqu'à la porte derrière laquelle je me cache. Cas' me suit et nous entendons quelqu'un dire :

-Ils seront bientôt réveillée. Je devrais me dépêcher de réchauffer ma soupe.

La voix qui a parlé n'est ni celle du nain blond, ni celle du brun, qui lui lâche :

-J'aurais dû leur taper plus fort sur la tête.

-Nickabrick ! s'exclame le premier. Trompillon savait ce qu'il faisait.

J'en déduis que Trompillon est le nain blond, celui qui est parti vers la cavalerie pendant que l'autre « s'occupait » de nous. Même si je ne le connais pas, j'ai quand même de la peine pour lui. Il n'a sûrement pas réussi à battre _toute_ l'armée telmarine alors ils l'auront sans aucun doute capturé et si Miraz se rend compte que les Narniens vivent encore, ces derniers peuvent dire adieu à tout ce qui leur est cher.

-On ne peut pas les tuer tout de suite, continue la première voix. Je leur ai bandé la tête. Ce serait comme assassiner des invités.

Je me rend compte qu'un morceau de tissu blanc entoure ma tête. Je l'enlève discrètement, tout en continuant d'écouter Nickabrick et son ami. Caspian fait de même pendant que j'attrape mon épée, au cas où.

-Comment crois tu qu'_ils_ traitent leurs invités ? s'écrie le nain brun

C'est à ce moment précis que Cas' attrape un tisonnier et commence à se battre avec Nickabrick, qui a son épée. Sans que personne ne le remarque, je me faufile discrètement jusqu'à ce dernier et pose la lame de mon épée sur sa gorge.

-Maintenant, je déclare très sérieusement, vous allez reposer votre arme. _Tout de suite ! _

Il laisse tomber son épée et je remets la mienne dans son fourreau. Caspian lâche le tisonnier et me sourit.

-Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ?! s'exclame Nickabrick

Le blaireau à côté de la table – _un blaireau _? Debout ? – ramasse les bols qu'a fait tomber mon frère et dit :

-Regardez ce que vous m'avez fait faire !

Il nettoie la soupe qui est tombée et la ramène dans la petite cuisine.

Caspian s'assoit sur les marches, sonné.

-Excusez moi, mais vous êtes quoi ? demande-t-il

Par un froncement de sourcils, j'essaye de lui faire comprendre qu'il devrait se rappeler des cours du professeur Cornelius. Il me regarde comme si il voulait me dire « C'est bon, lâche-moi. ».

-Je pensais qu'on reconnaissait facilement un blaireau. Je me nomme Chasseur-de-truffes, lance le blaireau

-Oui, mais, vous êtes des Narniens ?

-Evidemment, je réplique. Caspian, rappelles-toi.

-C'est bon, lâche-moi, dit-il

J'avais raison, c'est bien ce qu'il voulait me dire. Il continue :

-Mais…vous êtes sensés être éteints.

-Désolé de vous décevoir, marmonne Nickabrick

Je me retiens d'applaudir mon frère pour son tact magnifique. Non mais quel idiot !

-Venez manger, nous invite Chasseur-de-truffes

Je m'assois sur une des petites chaises, inquiète à l'idée de la casser. Le blaireau me regarde gentiment mais Nickabrick me fait la tête.

-Depuis quand sommes-nous une auberge pour soldats telmarins ? s'insurge-t-il

Choquée, je me lève et rétorque :

-Nous ne sommes pas des soldats telmarins !

Caspian, debout derrière moi, renchérit :

-Je suis le prince Caspian, dixième du nom et voici ma sœur, la princesse Abbygail.

Chasseur-de-truffes ouvre des yeux ronds comme deux grosses billes.

-Mais, que faîtes-vous ici ? demande-t-il

Je ferme les yeux brièvement et explique :

-Notre oncle, Miraz, vient d'avoir un fils, un héritier. Donc, il n'a plus besoin de nous. Il nous gardait en vie parce-qu'il n'avait pas de descendant, mais maintenant…

Cas' pose une main sur mon épaule et me sourit avant que Chasseur-de-truffes ne souffle :

-Cela change tout !

-Ouais, on ne sera pas obligé de vous tuer, déclare Nickabrick

A ces mots, Caspian enfile son armure et prend son épée.

-Que fais-tu ? je lui demande

-Abby, Miraz veut nous tuer. Je ne pense pas que ce soit l'idée du siècle que de rester ici. Ils savent que nous sommes là, ils arriveront bientôt. Allez, dépêchez-toi !

Il se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte, prêt à partir et me regarde avec insistance.

-Allez, Abby !

-Mais tu ne comprends rien !

Chasseur-de-truffes acquiesce et renchérit :

-Vous avez le devoir de nous aider. Vous avez soufflé dans la trompe.

-Comment ça ? s'étonne Cas'. Comment est-ce que souffler dans une trompe peut vous aider ?

-Es-tu aveugle ou juste stupide ?! je m'exclame

-Et toi, es-tu méchante ou juste prétentieuse ?

-Calmez-vous, dit gentiment Chasseur-de-truffes

Nous baissons la tête tous les deux, conscients de nous être comportés comme des enfants.

-Maintenant, est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer pourquoi je dois vous aider.

-Pas seulement vous, grogne Nickabrick. La petite demoiselle aussi. La trompe lui appartient aussi, si je ne m'abuse.

-Oui, le professeur Cornelius nous l'a donné à tous les deux, dit Caspian

-Mais je n'ai pas soufflé dedans ! je m'exclame

-Il ne suffit pas d'avoir soufflé dedans, m'explique calmement Chasseur-de-truffes. Il faut qu'on vous l'ai donné et ensuite souffler dedans.

-Bon, est-ce que quelqu'un pourrais me dire qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'impatiente mon frère

Je prends la trompe – qui est superbe – et m'approche de Caspian avec.

-Ne la reconnais tu pas ? C'est la trompe de la Reine Susan la Douce, sa trompe magique, celle qui ramène les rois et reines de l'Ancien Temps.

-Est-ce que….Est-ce que tu veux dire que….

Il semble abasourdi, presque choqué. J'ai toujours cru que des Narniens vivaient encore dans la forêt, c'était mon petit bout d'espoir auquel je me raccrochais. Seulement, je pense que mon frère ne croyait pas en l'existence de créatures de l'Ancien Temps. Aussi, entre l'accouchement de Prunaprismia, la fuite, les nains et Blaireau et la trompe de la Reine Susan, il a vécu des évènements assez surprenants et traumatisants aujourd'hui. Cette fois, c'est moi qui pose ma main sur son épaule, pour le réconforter.

-Si cette trompe a vraiment les propriétés qu'on lui attribue, les rois et reines de l'Ancien Temps devraient revenir. Peter Le Magnifique, Susan La Douce, Edmund Le Juste et Lucy La Vaillante.

-Oh, diable ! s'écrie mon frère

Il prend sa tête dans ses mains. Je comprends ce qu'il ressent. Il se sent perdu. Il ne voulait pas que tout cela arrive, il voulait seulement échapper aux hommes de Glozelle et nous sauver. Seulement, rien ne se passe jamais comme on l'avait imaginé. Alors nous voilà avec cette trompe qui est sensé appeler les anciens rois et reines et le peuple Narnien à sauver. Si seulement nous n'avions pas à nous cacher de notre oncle tyrannique et détestable, de sa femme méprisante et superficielle, de son général le suivant comme un toutou, et de son armée de telmarins, ce serait plus facile.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais ! s'écrie-t-il

-Nous savons, le rassure Chasseur-de-truffes

-Mais vous avez maintenant le devoir de nous sauver.

Quand Nickabrick prononce cette phrase, je me sens forte et courageuse, prête à me battre pour Narnia. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est pour Cas' mais je suis là et je protégerai Narnia des telmarins. Je prends mon épée, la glisse contre ma hanche et regarde le blaireau et le nain :

-Qu'as-t-on à faire ? je demande d'une voix ferme et puissante

Et je vois dans leur regard et dans ceux de Caspian qu'ils voient en moi plus qu'une princesse sans cervelle et prétentieuse. Je sui Abbygail, fille de Caspian X et de Rixenda. Je suis une guerrière.


End file.
